The present invention relates to a power feeding device and a non-contact power transmission device.
Non-contact power transmission technology for supplying power without a power supply cord is increasingly attracting attention. The current non-contact power transmission technology is mainly of a type that utilizes electromagnetic induction, and is expected to be applied to various fields.
In view of such a background, an approach has been studied in which, for example, an electric vehicle is provided with a power receiving coil (power receiving side) on the lower part thereof and high power (for example, several kilowatts (kW) to several tens of kilowatts (kW)) is transmitted from a power feeding coil (power feeding side) on the ground side to the power receiving coil (power receiving side) in a non-contact manner. The use of this non-contact power transmission technology enables power transmission without any mechanical coupling between the power feeding side and the power receiving side.
Incidentally, such non-contact power transmission technology has a problem in that displacements of the relative positions of a power feeding coil disposed on the ground side and a power receiving coil provided in a vehicle cause a reduction in power transmission efficiency. In non-contact power transmission technology, it is therefore known that it is particularly important not to cause any displacement in the relative positional relationship between a power feeding coil and a power receiving coil.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a power feeding device including a plurality of power feeding coils arranged to be spaced apart, and a control unit that controls a selection unit which selects a primary coil to which power is supplied from a power supply.